


flowers and hearts (camren soulmate au)

by mayadrinkswater



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayadrinkswater/pseuds/mayadrinkswater
Summary: lauren loves drawing on her arm.
Relationships: Camila Cabello & Lauren Jauregui, Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	flowers and hearts (camren soulmate au)

Lauren always loved tattoos. She found them interesting and loathed her parents when they wouldn’t let her get her first one until she graduated high school.

(She ended up forgiving them for that years later when she finally did get her first tattoo)

Up until the time she got her second tattoo, a 27 as a Roman numeral in the crease of her right elbow, she would doodle the tattoo there.

There’s an unspoken rule in the world that you’re really not supposed to draw all over your skin. And it’s not because of ink poisoning (although it kind of _is_ ) or because there’s a chance that it won’t wipe off, but because soulmates exist. So, every time someone drew on themself, their person would have that drawing appear on in that same spot. The only way for it to rub off would be when the other soulmate wipes it off.

So, every morning when Lauren would doodle a tattoo on her arm, even if she didn’t end up ever going through with it, she’d get a jagged handwritten response on the inside of her wrist saying, “why?”

Lauren found it funny.

Dinah, one of Lauren’s close friends, ended up befriending a quiet music-enthused person when she went to college. They shared some kind of music class that Dinah took for shits and giggles and became friends immediately.

Dinah noticed that Camila always wore long sleeved shirts. Worried, she asked one day, “Why do you always wear long sleeve shirts?”

Camila cocked her head at the question, confused as to why Dinah would be concerned about that, until it clicked, “Oh! It’s not what you’re thinking!” Camila rolled up her left sleeve and showed the art of the day, this time it was red ink in the form of hearts and roses tied together with thin black-inked lines. “My soulmate draws on their arms a lot, and I don’t want people thinking that I’m talented at drawing, because I’m not. They are, though.”

“Damn, Walz, those are insane,” Dinah looked at the drawings intently, “It’s only nine in the morning, though, how are they so bored that they’re doing that this early? I’m still barely awake.”

Camila shrugged and rolled her sleeve back down before rolling the other one halfway up her forearm and writing a small heart on the inside of her right wrist. Being that it wasn’t her dominant hand, the heart was lopsided and sloppy, but it was still a heart.

It clicks one day when Dinah can’t sleep that Lauren always has some kind of thing drawn on her arms.

She almost can’t believe it when she invites the two out and catches Lauren drawing the same intricate flowers that she saw on Camila on her arm while they waited for their coffees.

Camila isn’t paying attention, the girl is as oblivious as she is a good singer.

Lauren’s name gets called and she goes up to get her drink, and while she’s gone Dinah slaps Camila’s shoulder, “I think I know who your soulmate is. Roll up your sleeve.”

Camila raises an eyebrow but complies, and Dinah sees the same intricate flower that Lauren was drawing five minutes ago in red ink on her arm.

“More flowers today,” Camila muses quietly, “They’ve been doing that all of February even though Valentine’s ended two weeks ago.”

Dinah grins as Lauren sits back down, “Lauser, I found your soulmate.”

Lauren cocks an eyebrow as she sits down, “Who is it?”

“Show Mila your arm!” Dinah says, and Lauren begrudgingly rolls up the sleeve of her flannel again to show her blonde friend.

Camila and Lauren’s eyes nearly bulge out of their heads. Lauren mutters, “Holy shit,” and Camila, “why?”

Lauren smiles at the one letter question, it’s what she’s found every single day since she started doodling on her arm.

“Dinah,” Lauren grins at the blonde, “I fucking _told_ you that the number 27 is lucky.”

Over the next month, it becomes a game: Lauren draws all over her left forearm until Camila asks her why, and then she stops. That turns into Camila calling her and asking why she drew what she drew that day.

A year passes and they’re nine months into their relationship. Lauren finds herself in Camila’s bed after staying over the previous night and decides to make a small doodle on her arm.

She grabs a fine-tip Sharpie and glances at her sleeping girlfriend before writing on her arm:

_I love you._

She then tangles the phrase in hearts and flowers, the same ones that Camila saw on the day that they realized that they were each other’s soulmate. She stops once she realizes that Camila’s awake next to her, watching the older girl draw on her arm.

Camila asks for the sharpie and writes on her own wrist the three letter word that Lauren grew to sentimentalize: _why?_

She places a kiss on the other girl’s lips, “I love you, Camz, because you tolerate my drawing instead of telling me to stop.”

Camila grins and kisses Lauren once more, “I love you too, Lauren.”

The girls end up getting matching tattoos of the flowers that Lauren drew on her arm. They’re not all over their forearms as Lauren would draw, mainly because Camila likes not having tattoos, but they agree on the inside of their right wrists having the tattoos.

(They’re both right handed, anyways.)

Years pass and life moves on, but Camila and Lauren still will sometimes find themselves back where they started with Lauren doodling the flowers and hearts and Camila writing the famous three letter word: _why?_

Lauren never really gives her a clear answer.

Camila’s okay with it, as long as she still sees the hearts and flowers appear.

(She does.)


End file.
